Along with the development of national economy of China, more and more buildings are constructed in urban and rural, with the height larger and larger. Tall buildings have a great number of advantages, however fatal disadvantage apparent. For example, during a fire hazard in a tall building, it is very difficult for people to escape or being saved. However, the biggest cause for injuries and deaths in a fire hazard is suffocation induced from fume, instead of fire burn.